1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus and a production method thereof. Especially, it relates to a semiconductor apparatus and the production method suitable for a device for electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor module indicated in the circuit as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 has been conventionally known. FIG. 1 shows a semiconductor module 100 (so-called 2 in 1) such that two MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors) 101 are mounted on one insulation substrate. FIG. 2 shows a semiconductor module 200 (so-called 6 in 1) such that six MOSFETs 201 are mounted on one insulation substrate. These semiconductor modules 100 and 200 configure the arm of an inverter apparatus for driving a motor. The semiconductor module 100 is configured in such a way that two MOSFETs 101 are connected in series. Also, the semiconductor module 200 is configured in such a way that three circuits obtained by serially connecting MOSFETs 201 are connected in parallel.
In the semiconductor module provided with such a semiconductor element (semiconductor switching element) like the above-mentioned conventional MOSFET, only a product provided with an arm configuration can be used so that the use application of this product is limited. Also, in the case where the above-mentioned semiconductor modules are connected in parallel to be used, the derating of an allowable current capacity should be increased, thereby generating many wastes.
Furthermore, an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) semiconductor module obtained by connecting a plurality of IGBT semiconductor elements via an emitter terminal external connection part, a collector terminal external connection part and a gate terminal external connection part has been known. In addition, an inverter apparatus that uses this IGBT semiconductor module has been known. In this inverter apparatus, these two IGBT semiconductor modules are connected in series. In this series connection, wiring connection using bus bar wiring, etc. is used. This IGBT semiconductor module is obtained by connecting in parallel a plurality of, that is, at least two or more IGBT semiconductor elements in an inside thereof (for example, refer to a patent literature 1).
Consequently, it is necessary to produce at least several IGBT semiconductor elements even in the case where a semiconductor module with a small current capacity is produced. Therefore, there is a problem such that the production cost of the semiconductor module with a small current capacity becomes comparatively expensive. In addition, there arises a problem when the product is downsized.
[Patent literature 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Application Publication No. 10-84077.